Find You
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Seokjin bisa melihat hantu semenjak dia mendapatkan donor mata akibat kecelakaan. Dan Seokjin tidak pernah suka kemampuan barunya, dia berdoa setiap hari agar Tuhan mengambil kemampuan barunya. Dan.. doanya (mungkin) sedikit terkabul saat dia bertemu Kim Namjoon, pria berandalan paling berandalan seantero sekolah. / NamJin, BL, AU. / Inspired by The Master's Sun


**Find You**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster) x Kim Seokjin (Jin)

 **Rate** : T

 **Length** : Oneshoot

 **Summary** :

Seokjin bisa melihat hantu semenjak dia mendapatkan donor mata akibat kecelakaan. Dan Seokjin tidak pernah suka kemampuan barunya, dia berdoa setiap hari agar Tuhan mengambil kemampuan barunya. Dan.. doanya (mungkin) sedikit terkabul saat dia bertemu Kim Namjoon, pria berandalan paling berandalan seantero sekolah. / NamJin, BL, AU.

 **Warning** :

BL, AU, Fiction _ **. Inspired by The Master's Sun.**_

 **Notes** :

Namjoon, Hoseok, Yoongi = Boy In Luv era.

Jimin = Dope era.

Jungkook and Seokjin = Run era.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Find You**

"Nah, sekarang buka matamu pelan-pelan.."

Seokjin menuruti ucapan seorang dokter yang baru saja melepas perban yang melilit kedua matanya. Sejak kecelakaan dan hancurnya kedua kornea matanya dua tahun lalu, Seokjin selalu menanti saatnya dia akan mendapat donor mata dan beruntungnya dia, beberapa bulan lalu dia mendapat kabar kalau ada sebuah keluarga yang bersedia mendonorkan matanya pada Seokjin.

Seokjin membuka matanya perlahan dan dia melihat seberkas cahaya, dia menaungi matanya dengan sebelah tangan karena sinar tadi terasa menyengat matanya. Dan akhirnya saat Seokjin sudah membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya, dia membukanya perlahan dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah khawatir dan penuh harap dari ayah dan ibunya, dan juga wajah tenang dari seorang dokter dan seorang suster.

Dan..

Huh?

Siapa orang berambut panjang berantakan itu?

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya saat dia melihat seseorang berambut panjang berantakan yang berdiri di sudut ruangan kamarnya. Anehnya, orang itu tidak menatapnya, dia hanya diam menunduk di sana dengan mengenakan pakaian putih lusuh yang bisa dibilang mirip pakaian seragam pasien.

"Seokjin? Kau bisa melihat Ibu?"

Seokjin berhenti memperhatikan orang aneh tadi dan menatap ibunya, "Ibu masih tetap cantik seperti terakhir kalinya aku melihat Ibu."

Ibu Seokjin tersenyum haru dan memeluk Seokjin. Ayahnya juga ikut memeluknya kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih pada dokter dan suster yang berada di ruang rawat Seokjin.

Seokjin tersenyum dan saat dia melihat ke sudut ruangan, sosok aneh tadi sudah menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu sejak Seokjin dioperasi dan dia baru diizinkan kembali hari ini. Selama beberapa hari dirawat di rumah sakit, Seokjin selalu bertemu dengan pasien aneh yang benar-benar aneh. Waktu itu dia melihat seseorang berambut panjang berantakan di kamarnya, kemudian dia melihat anak kecil yang menggelayuti kaki seorang suster yang mengantarkan makanan untuknya, dan kemarin, dia melihat seorang kakek tua di _lift_ dan kakek itu tidak juga turun dari _lift_.

Waktu itu Seokjin hanya berdecak dan mengatakan kalau pasien-pasien di rumah sakit memang tidak terduga. Dan waktu Seokjin menceritakan itu kepada ibunya, ibunya malah tertawa kecil dan mengatakan mungkin Seokjin bermimpi karena Seokjin memang memiliki daya imajinasi yang terlampau luas.

Seokjin berjalan memasuki rumahnya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, kemudian dia terhenti saat melihat seorang anak kecil berlarian di ruang tengah. Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya, dia tidak punya adik atau kakak, dia anak tunggal dan dia juga tidak memiliki sepupu yang masih kecil.

"Ibu, itu anak siapa?"

"Hmm? Siapa?"

Seokjin menunjuk anak kecil itu, "Itu."

Ibunya menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Seokjin namun dia tidak melihat apapun selain ruang tengah yang kosong. "Siapa, sayang? Ibu tidak melihat siapapun.."

Seokjin tercengang, ibunya tidak melihat anak kecil itu? "Itu, Ibu.." ujar Seokjin seraya menunjuk anak tadi yang sekarang berdiri diam dan membelakangi mereka.

Ibunya mengerutkan dahinya, "Seokjin- _ah_ , apa kau lelah? Mau istirahat di kamar?"

Seokjin masih tidak percaya kalau ibunya tidak melihat anak kecil itu, apa ibunya sedang mencoba mempermainkannya? "Ibu, itu anak siapa?"

"Siapa yang sedang kau bicarakan, sayang? Tidak ada anak kecil di rumah ini."

"Tapi itu.." Seokjin menoleh ke arah anak kecil tadi dan dia tersentak saat melihat kepala anak kecil itu menghadap ke arahnya.

Tidak, bukan itu yang membuat Seokjin kaget, dia kaget karena kepala anak itu berputar ke belakang seperti burung hantu dan yang lebih parahnya adalah, mata anak itu.. berlubang.

Anak itu.. tidak memiliki bola mata di kedua matanya.

"GYAAAA!" Seokjin menjerit histeris dan kemudian.. dia pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Seokjin yang biasanya terlihat cantik dan lembut, serta sangat mementingkan penampilannya berubah menjadi Seokjin yang berkantung mata tebal dan pucat.

Itu terjadi karena.. dia bisa melihat hantu.

Yah, Seokjin baru menyadari kalau selama ini 'orang-orang aneh' yang dilihatnya adalah hantu. Mulanya dia pikir itu hanya orang aneh dan kemudian saat dia bertanya, ternyata tidak ada yang bisa melihat orang-orang aneh itu kecuali dirinya.

Seokjin ketakutan setengah mati. Dia histeris dan selalu menjerit-jerit aneh tiap malam karena dia melihat seorang wanita berwajah menyeramkan mengintipnya di jendela kamarnya. Waktu itu Seokjin juga pernah berlari keluar kamarnya hanya dengan mengenakan handuk karena dia bilang dia melihat anak kecil yang mengawasinya mandi.

Orangtuanya kehabisan akal untuk menenangkan Seokjin. Mereka sudah mencoba membawa Seokjin ke dokter mata dan dokter itu bilang mata Seokjin normal dan sehat. Dan ketika mereka membawanya ke dokter kejiwaan, dokter itu justru mengatakan kalau Seokjin kelelahan sehingga dia harus banyak istirahat.

Seokjin sudah lelah. Dia sudah berdoa siang-malam dan memohon kepada Tuhan agar kemampuan barunya ini dihilangkan dari dirinya tapi kelihatannya doanya tidak terkabul.

"Seokjin- _ah_.. istirahatlah. Besok kau sudah mulai sekolah, kan?"

Seokjin menatap ibunya dengan tatapan nanar, keluar kamar saja dia tidak berani, apalagi pergi ke sekolah?

"Aku tidak mau sekolah, Ibu. Mereka pasti akan mengejekku karena aku terlihat seperti orang gila."

Ibunya tersenyum dan mengusap rambut halus Seokjin, "Kau harus sekolah, sayang. Ini tahun pertamamu di _Senior High School_. Kau memang terlambat masuk satu tahun karena kecelakaan itu, tapi kau pasti bisa mengejar ketinggalanmu. Dulu kau juga berkembang pesat saat bersekolah di sekolah khusus, kan?"

"Aku sudah lama tidak melihat huruf dan menulis. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melakukannya?"

"Kau pasti bisa, sayang. Dulu kau menguasai huruf _Braille_ dalam waktu satu bulan. Kau pasti bisa kembali sekolah. Kau sudah lama menunggu momen ini, kan? Kau sudah tingkat dua, kau harus mengejar ketertinggalanmu."

Seokjin menatap ibunya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh semangat. Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan ibunya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi ke sekolah besok."

Ibunya tersenyum riang dan mengecup pipi Seokjin yang masih memiliki _baby fat_ walaupun dia sudah berusia 18 tahun. "Bagus sekali, sekarang tidurlah."

Seokjin mengangguk dan berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ibunya menyelimuti Seokjin dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Seokjin setelah mematikan lampu kamar Seokjin.

Seokjin menghela napas pelan dan memejamkan matanya, namun baru dua detik dia memejamkan matanya, dia merasakan sesuatu seperti rambut berjatuhan ke wajahnya dan saat dia mengintip sedikit, dia melihat sosok hantu wanita berambut panjang dan wajah yang hancur tengah melayang di atas tubuhnya.

"GYAAAA! MENJAUH DARIKUUUU!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah barunya dengan langkah ragu, di sebelahnya ada seorang guru wanita yang akan mengantarnya ke kelasnya di sekolah ini. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelasnya, Seokjin terus saja bergidik ketakutan.

Astaga, hantu di sekolahnya banyak sekali!

Tadi saat dia berada di ruang guru, dia melihat sosok hantu pria berseragam yang di dahinya ada pensil yang menancap. Kemudian saat dia melewati toilet, dia mendengar suara raungan seorang wanita dan saat dia melirik ke toilet, dia melihat hantu wanita yang sedang menusuk perutnya sendiri.

Seokjin memutuskan untuk berjalan dengan mata yang tertuju ke depan dan berusaha sekuat mungkin agar tidak melirik kemanapun. Dia ingin melewati hari pertamanya dengan tenang dan tidak dianggap gila.

"Nah, ini kelasnya."

Lamunan Seokjin buyar seketika saat mendengar suara lembut guru barunya. Seokjin baru menyadari kalau mereka sudah tiba di depan sebuah pintu kelas. Guru itu membuka pintu kelas dan menyapa guru yang sedang mengajar di sana.

"Selamat pagi, Mr. Kang. Ini murid baru untuk kelas ini."

Seokjin melangkah masuk dengan ragu saat Mr. Kang menyuruhnya masuk. Dia berdiri di sebelah Mr. Kang dan matanya langsung tertuju ke seluruh kelas.

Seokjin membungkuk, " _Hallo_ , namaku Kim Seokjin." Seokjin berujar tenang kemudian menatap wajah teman-teman barunya.

Beberapa siswa menyambutnya dengan senyum dan mata Seokjin tidak sengaja tertuju pada seorang siswa yang duduk di kursi paling belakang. Siswa itu berambut pirang platina yang ditata ke atas dan dia sedang.. tertidur. Tertidur dengan begitu pulasnya sampai mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan Seokjin baru sadar kalau dia.. mendengkur.

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Mr. Kang.

Dia melihat Mr. Kang tengah menghela napas pelan, "Jung Hoseok, bangunkan Kim Namjoon."

Seorang siswa yang duduk di depan siswa yang tertidur tadi berbalik dan dengan santainya, menimpuk Namjoon dengan sebuah buku.

" _Fuck_! Siapa yang berani menggangguku?!"

Seokjin semakin tercengang saat dia melihat Namjoon mengumpat dengan lancarnya. Sementara Hoseok yang baru saja membangunkannya justru terkikik dan mengambil bukunya dari tangan Namjoon.

"Bangun, Namjoon. Ada murid baru." Hoseok berujar seraya menunjuk Seokjin.

Namjoon melirik Seokjin sekilas, "Hn, kau pikir aku peduli? Jangan ganggu aku. Aku mau tidur."

Seokjin membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Dia menatap Mr. Kang untuk meminta penjelasan dan Mr. Kang serta guru yang tadi mengantarnya ke kelas menghela napas dengan serempak.

"Duduklah di sana, Seokjin." Mr. Kang menunjuk sebuah kursi di deretan belakang yang letaknya di pojok yang berlainan dengan kursi Namjoon.

Seokjin menoleh ke arah kursi yang dimaksud, "Tapi di sana sudah ada yang duduk, Mr. Kang. Apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku duduk di sana?"

Mr. Kang terdiam, "Tidak ada yang duduk di sana."

"Eh? Tapi.." Seokjin memutar kepalanya ke arah kursi tadi dan dia masih melihat seorang gadis yang duduk di sana. Dia melihat gadis yang sejak tadi menunduk itu mengangkat kepalanya dan Seokjin baru sadar kalau wajah gadis itu putih pucat dan matanya berlubang..

Seokjin melihat bagaimana gadis itu perlahan-lahan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Seokjin kemudian hantu gadis itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar sehingga dia tampak seperti topeng _Scream_.

Seokjin memalingkan wajahnya takut. "M-maaf, Mr. Kang.. tidak bisakah aku duduk di kursi yang lain saja?"

"Eh? Tapi kursi kosong yang tersisa hanya kursi di sebelah Namjoon."

Seokjin mengedarkan pandangannya dan dia baru sadar kalau ucapan Mr. Kang itu benar. Dia menatap Namjoon yang menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh. Sementara Hoseok dan teman sebangkunya yang duduk di depan Namjoon menatap Seokjin dengan kedua tangan yang menyilang yang terlihat seperti huruf 'X'. Terlihat jelas kalau kursi di sebelah Namjoon tidak boleh diduduki oleh siapapun.

"A-aku.. akan duduk di sebelah Kim Namjoon- _ssi_.."

Seokjin bisa mendengar hentakan napas tertahan dari penjuru kelas. Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup dan berjalan ke arah kursi di sebelah Namjoon.

"M-mohon b-bantuannya.." lirih Seokjin seraya membungkuk kecil di sebelah Namjoon. Dia menatap Namjoon takut dan menatap ke kursi yang berada di sisi dalam dari meja itu.

Namjoon menggeram rendah, "Kau akan menyesal, Anak Baru."

Seokjin mengulum bibirnya dan dengan perlahan memutari kursi Namjoon dan duduk di kursi kosong itu. Dia melepas ranselnya dan meletakkanya di mejanya.

Mr. Kang berdehem pelan, "Baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan pelajarannya."

Seokjin memulai pelajaran itu dengan jantung yang berdebar keras karena tatapan mematikan Namjoon padanya. Bibirnya nyaris terluka karena dia gigit terus-menerus. Seokjin mencoba fokus pada pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung tapi dia gemetar karena aura membunuh yang dipancarkan Namjoon.

Seokjin mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap ke jendela. Dia menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan..

" _OMO_!" pekik Seokjin saat dia melihat di luar jendela ada sosok seorang pria yang tiba-tiba saja jatuh dari lantai atas dalam posisi tergantung. Seokjin membelalakkan matanya ngeri, dia melihat sosok yang tergantung itu memutar kepalanya ke arah Seokjin.

Seokjin bersumpah dia mendengar suara derik dan gemeretak mengerikan dari tulang saat kepala itu berputar seluruhnya untuk menatap Seokjin. Dan ketika kepala itu berbalik seutuhnya, wajah pria itu ternyata penuh luka dan melepuh seolah-olah dia baru saja disiram air keras.

"KYAAA!" jerit Seokjin refleks dan memeluk seseorang di sebelahnya.

Anehnya saat Seokjin memeluk lengan yang ditangkapnya, sosok hantu tadi langsung menghilang. Seokjin mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali dan hasilnya tetap sama, hantu itu menghilang.

"Lho?" gumam Seokjin karena ini pertama kalinya hantu yang dilihatnya langsung menghilang begitu saja.

"Hei."

Seokjin tersentak saat mendengar suara berat itu dan saat dia menoleh ke arah asal suara, dia baru sadar kalau dia .. memeluk lengan Namjoon erat-erat.

"Menyingkir dariku." Namjoon mendesis berbahaya dan Seokjin langsung melompat menjauh bahkan sampai membentur jendela di belakangnya.

"Aw.." ringis Seokjin sambil mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya yang sakit.

Namjoon berdecak pelan dan memalingkan pandangannya dari Seokjin sementara Seokjin sibuk mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Namjoon langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kelas dengan diikuti oleh Hoseok dan teman sebangkunya. Seokjin menatap punggung Namjoon yang menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang keluar kelas.

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, ini adalah pertama kalinya ada hantu yang langsung pergi darinya. Dan ini terjadi mungkin karena tadi Seokjin.. menyentuh Namjoon?

"Hei,"

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya dan dia melihat sosok seorang siswa tengah menatapnya seraya tersenyum. "H-hai.."

Siswa itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Kenalkan, aku Minho."

"Seokjin."

Minho bergerak dan duduk di kursi Seokjin, " _Ne_ , Seokjin- _ssi_. Kusarankan agar kau segera pindah tempat duduk. Duduk saja di kursi yang dulunya adalah kursi Eunsoo."

"Eunsoo?"

Minho mengangguk, "Eunsoo, teman sekelas kami yang meninggal karena bunuh diri seminggu lalu. Kursi itu kursinya, tapi karena sekarang dia sudah meninggal, tidak ada lagi yang menempati kursi Eunsoo. Kau lebih baik duduk di sana daripada duduk di sebelah Namjoon."

"Memangnya.. Namjoon kenapa?"

"Namjoon itu berandalan di sekolah ini. Dia terkenal karena ulahnya baik di dalam sekolah ataupun di luar sekolah. Bahkan banyak kabar beredar kalau dia menguasai beberapa sekolah di sekitar sini juga. Dia itu sudah seperti _gangster_."

"O-oya?"

Minho mengangguk, "Iya, makanya kusarankan kau pindah kursi sebelum dia benar-benar menghajarmu. Namjoon tidak suka kursi di sebelahnya diduduki orang lain."

"Tapi.. kau bilang dia berandalan dan sudah dikenal di sekolah, kenapa dia tidak dikeluarkan?"

Minho berdecak, "Namjoon itu pewaris yayasan sekolah ini. Bahkan bisa dibilang dia lah pemiliknya karena orangtuanya sibuk mengurus bisnis di luar negeri. Dan dia juga jenius, dia sering memenangkan penghargaan dari luar negeri karena otaknya."

"Dia jenius tapi dia menjadi berandalan?"

Minho mengangguk, "Kalau saja dia bukan berandalan, dia pasti menjadi pangeran di sekolah ini. Dia itu kaya, jenius, dan wajahnya juga tidak jelek."

"Oya, siapa yang duduk di kursi di depan Namjoon?"

"Aah, kursi ini. Ini kursinya Jung Hoseok dan Park Jimin. Mereka itu teman satu geng Namjoon. Selain itu teman satu gengnya juga ada Yoongi, Taehyung, dan Jungkook. Jungkook itu sepupu Yoongi, dia adik kelas kita."

"Mereka tidak satu kelas dengan Namjoon?"

"Tidak, Yoongi dan Taehyung ada di kelas sebelah. Dan Jungkook tentu saja ada di kelas 1."

Seokjin mengangguk paham, "Aah, begitu ya."

"Hei, kau tidak mau pergi ke kantin? Roti melon di sini sangat enak."

Seokjin tersenyum kecil, "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku membawa bekal."

"Oya? Buatan ibumu? Aku iri, ibuku jarang memasak karena dia sibuk bekerja."

"Uhm.. sebenarnya ini buatanku.."

"Kau bisa memasak?!"

Seokjin menggigit sudut bibirnya gugup, "Eer.. ya. Aku bisa memasak."

"Wah, kau hebat." Minho melirik arlojinya, "Aku harus segera ke kantin sebelum roti melon itu habis. Kau benar tidak mau ikut?"

Seokjin menggeleng kecil, "Tidak, aku di sini saja."

Minho mengangguk, "Baiklah."

Seokjin mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya saat Minho sudah keluar dari kelas, dia membukanya dan mulai melahap isi dari kotak bekalnya dalam diam.

 _ **Krrretak**_

Seokjin mendengar suara gemeretak tulang dan dengan perlahan dia menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menatap seisi kelas dan dia tidak melihat apapun. Seokjin menunduk dan mencoba fokus pada nasi di kotak bekalnya.

Kelas sangat sepi karena kelihatannya semua siswa sedang berebut ke kantin untuk mencari makan siang. Seokjin melanjutkan makannya kembali namun dia terhenti saat mendengar suara gemeretak tulang itu lagi. Dan kali ini, saat Seokjin menoleh, dia melihat hantu siswi yang duduk di kursi milik Eunsoo itu tengah bergerak ke arahnya.

Setiap gerakan yang diambil hantu itu menimbulkan suara gemeretak tulang yang menyakitkan telinga. Rambutnya berantakan dan matanya berlubang sehingga terlihat seperti lubang hitam. Dan mulutnya membuka lebar membentuk huruf 'O' seperti topeng _Scream_.

Seokjin bergerak berdiri dan menjauhi hantu itu dengan takut. Kakinya gemetar karena hantu itu terus saja mendekatinya. Seokjin mencoba berlari pergi namun hantu itu tiba-tiba mencengkram pergelangan tangannya kuat-kuat hingga Seokjin meringis kesakitan.

Seokjin menarik lepas tangannya dan berlari keluar. Seokjin baru saja membuka pintu kelas dan dia terhenti karena menabrak dada seseorang. Seokjin menoleh ke belakang dan hantu tadi sudah menghilang. Tanpa sadar Seokjin memeluk sesuatu yang ditabraknya tadi karena dia masih ketakutan.

"Wow, dua kali dalam satu hari."

Seokjin tersentak saat mendengar suara itu dan saat dia memalingkan pandangannya dari kelas, dia melihat Jimin baru saja mengatakan itu dengan santai. Pemuda berambut merah itu terkekeh pelan sementara di sebelahnya seorang siswa berkulit putih pucat tengah memandang Seokjin dengan datar.

Seokjin mengerjap bingung dan dua detik kemudian dia baru tersadar dan melangkah mundur dari orang yang baru saja dia tabrak, sekaligus dia peluk. Dan orang itu tidak lain adalah Kim Namjoon.

"Kau cari mati?" ujar Namjoon dingin.

Seokjin menggeleng cepat, dia mengibaskan kedua tangannya dengan panik.

"Hei, ada apa dengan tanganmu?" pemuda berkulit putih pucat yang berdiri di sebelah Jimin berujar tenang dengan tangan yang menunjuk tangan kiri Seokjin.

Seokjin mengangkat tangan kirinya dan dia melihat memar kebiruan di sana, dan memar itu berbentuk seperti tangan. "Astaga!" pekik Seokjin.

Hoseok meringis, "Apa kau baru saja dihajar seseorang? Kurasa tadi pagi tanganmu tidak terluka."

"I-ini.." Seokjin bingung harus menjelaskan apa. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan dia baru saja diserang hantu, kan? Orang lain akan menganggapnya gila.

"Yoongi, kau bisa pertolongan pertama, kan? Bisa lihat lukanya?" ujar Jimin pada pemuda berkulit putih pucat di sebelahnya.

Yoongi mengangguk santai, "Perlihatkan tanganmu." Yoongi berjalan masuk ke kelas dan mendorong Seokjin untuk duduk di kursi terdekat.

Sementara Namjoon hanya memperhatikan semua itu dalam diam. Dia berjalan melewati Seokjin dan Yoongi dan duduk di kursinya.

"Oh, Seokjin- _ah_! Ini bekalmu?"

Seokjin menoleh saat mendengar pekikan penuh semangat dari Jimin. "I-iya.."

"Waah, kelihatannya enak. Ibumu yang membuatnya?"

Seokjin menggeleng pelan, "Aku yang membuatnya."

"Benarkah? _Daebak_!" ujar Jimin dan Hoseok takjub.

"Seokjin- _ah_ , aku boleh minta? Akan kutukar dengan roti melonku." Hoseok berujar seraya mengangkat satu bungkus roti.

Seokjin mengangguk pelan, "Makan saja."

Hoseok berseru gembira dan mulai memperebutkan bekal Seokjin bersama dengan Jimin. Sementara Yoongi tetap serius memeriksa tangan Seokjin.

"Memarnya masih baru. Dan ini.. terlihat seperti bekas cengkraman." Yoongi mendongak menatap Seokjin, "Siapa yang melakukannya?"

Seokjin menggeleng pelan, "Bukan siapa-siapa."

Yoongi terdiam cukup lama kemudian dia mengangguk pelan. "Balut dengan perban kalau kau sudah di rumah atau kalau kau mau, kau bisa ke ruang kesehatan sekarang."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih.. uhm.."

"Yoongi, namaku Yoongi."

"Ah, ya, terima kasih Yoongi. Aku Seokjin."

Yoongi mengangguk santai, "Aku tahu. Hoseok dan Jimin sudah menceritakan tentang dirimu tadi pagi." Yoongi berdiri dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju meja Jimin dan Hoseok yang masih memakan bekal Seokjin.

Seokjin melirik Namjoon yang duduk di kursinya dengan tenang. Dia yakin hantu-hantu itu menghilang karena dia menyentuh kulit Namjoon.

Apa ini.. jawaban dari seluruh doanya pada Tuhan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu sejak Seokjin mulai bersekolah kembali, dan dua minggu ini berlalu tanpa insiden yang terlalu heboh. Seokjin berhasil menahan dirinya untuk tidak menjerit kaget ataupun berteriak-teriak histeris saat melihat hantu.

Sejauh ini, dia hanya akan berubah menjadi pucat dan gemetar saat dia melihat hantu. Seokjin harus terlihat normal atau dia akan kehilangan kehidupannya sebagai siswa sekolah. Teman-teman barunya menyukai Seokjin karena Seokjin memang terkenal ramah dan beberapa siswi di kelasnya selalu memujinya yang terlihat seperti karakter _manga_.

Seokjin juga tidak terlalu sering berurusan dengan Namjoon. Walaupun mungkin pria itu adalah jawaban dari doanya pada Tuhan untuk menghilangkan kemampuannya atau membantunya dalam kemampuannya. Seokjin tidak berani mendekati Namjoon yang selalu bersikap dingin dan ketus padanya. Anggota geng Namjoon yang lain memang menyukai Seokjin karena Seokjin ramah dan dia juga pandai memasak. Sekarang ini Seokjin selalu membuatkan satu bekal ekstra yang nantinya akan dihabiskan oleh teman-teman Namjoon. Seokjin sendiri melakukan itu karena dia memang senang membantu orang lain, makanya dia tidak keberatan membuatkan bekal tambahan untuk mereka.

Sementara Namjoon hanya duduk diam walaupun Seokjin sering memergoki pria itu menatapnya terus-menerus saat dia sedang makan bersama teman-teman Namjoon yang lainnya.

Seokjin juga menyukai teman-teman sekelasnya. Mereka juga tidak keberatan membantu Seokjin dalam mengejar materi yang tertinggal kepada Seokjin. Dan karena Seokjin adalah murid baru, wali kelasnya menyarankan pada Seokjin agar dia mengikuti kelas tambahan untuk memperdalam materi pelajarannya.

Seokjin agak ragu karena jika dia mengikuti kelas tambahan, itu berarti dia harus menetap di sekolah sampai malam. Sementara dia takut berada di sekolah pada malam hari, kalau di siang hari saja hantunya sebanyak itu, apalagi di malam hari? Seokjin bisa pingsan ketakutan.

Tapi karena wali kelasnya memaksa, Seokjin tidak memiliki pilihan dan akhirnya dia setuju.

Seokjin menghembuskan napas pelan saat akhirnya kelas tambahannya selesai. Wali kelasnya sudah berjalan keluar lima menit lalu dan dia baru saja selesai membereskan barang-barangnya dan bersiap untuk pulang. Seokjin menatap keluar jendela dan dia merengut saat hari sudah gelap.

Yah, wajar saja, sekarang sudah jam 07.30 malam. Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap ke koridor yang terlihat dari kaca jendela kelasnya yang menghadap ke koridor. Sekolah sudah benar-benar sepi dan Seokjin takut.

"Bagaimana ini?" gumam Seokjin sedih. Dia menyandang ranselnya dan berjalan keluar dari kelasnya dengan langkah pelan.

Dia menatap sekeliling dengan takut-takut dan tingkat kewaspadaan tinggi.

Duh, sekolah di malam hari itu jauh lebih seram daripada sekolah di siang hari. Kalau di siang hari Seokjin akan merasa lebih tenang karena ada banyak siswa di sekitarnya. Seokjin berjalan menuju tangga, kelasnya terletak di lantai 3 jadi dia harus menuruni tangga untuk pulang.

Seokjin menuruni tangga dan kemudian dia terhenti saat mendengar suara tawa wanita. Seokjin menoleh kesana kemari tapi dia tidak melihat apapun. Seokjin baru saja hendak menghembuskan napas lega tapi kemudian dia tersentak saat melihat suara gemerisik seperti kain yang diseret.

Seokjin menatap ke belakangnya dan dia menjerit saat melihat hantu wanita dengan kepala nyaris putus tengah berjalan ke arahnya seraya menyeret langkahnya.

Seokjin bergegas turun dari tangga namun sial baginya karena dia justru terpeleset dan jatuh di lima anak tangga terakhir. Seokjin meringis kesakitan dan memegangi pergelangan tangannya dan dia sadar kalau kakinya agak terkilir.

"Aduh.." ringisnya pelan.

Seokjin menatap sekeliling tangga namun dia tidak melihat siapapun di sana. Dia terjatuh di antara tangga lantai 3 dan lantai 2. Ruang guru terletak di lantai 1 jadi mungkin suaranya tidak akan terdengar sampai sana.

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, "Bagaimana ini?" gumamnya.

Seokjin memijat-mijat kakinya dan memutuskan untuk mencoba berjalan kalau kakinya sudah terasa jauh lebih baik. Namun disaat Seokjin tengah memijat-mijat kakinya, dia melihat sesuatu bergerak menaiki tangga dan saat dia menatap ke arah tangga di bawahnya, dia melihat sosok hantu seorang wanita dengan rambut berantakan tengah merayap menaiki tangga dan menggores tangga itu dengan kukunya yang tajam.

Seokjin menahan napasnya, tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Kakinya yang terluka masih belum bisa digerakkan dan Seokjin tidak bisa berdiri.

Hantu wanita itu semakin dekat dan Seokjin memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Dia menahan napasnya dan mempersiapkan dirinya karena dia yakin hantu itu akan tiba di hadapannya sebentar lagi.

Dan..

"Hei."

Seokjin tidak berani membuka matanya sedikitpun saat mendengar suara berat seseorang sedang bicara padanya.

"Hei, Kim Seokjin."

Seokjin membuka matanya dengan ragu dan dia melihat Namjoon sedang berdiri di tiga anak tangga di atasnya dan tengah menunduk menatapnya yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"Minggir, kau menghalangi jalan." Namjoon berujar santai dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana seragamnya.

"A-aku.."

"Sudahlah, kau lamban." Namjoon berjalan turun dan dia melompati kaki Seokjin begitu saja kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuruni tangga.

"Namjoon- _ssi_!" seru Seokjin keras.

Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya tapi dia tidak berbalik.

"M-maaf, m-mungkin.. ini.. akan sangat mengganggumu. Tapi.. bisa tolong bantu aku menuruni tangga?"

Namjoon berdecak dan berbalik untuk menatap Seokjin, "Kau tidak bisa turun tangga sendiri?"

Seokjin menunduk dalam dan menggeleng, "S-sepertinya kakiku.. terkilir."

Namjoon menghela napas keras kemudian dia berjalan menghampiri Seokjin dan sebelum Seokjin sempat memproses lebih jauh, Namjoon sudah menggendongnya di antara kedua lengannya dan bergerak menuruni tangga dengan santai. Sungguh, jika ada yang melihat mereka, Seokjin yakin mereka akan mengira Namjoon dan Seokjin adalah pasangan pengantin baru.

Namjoon berhenti menuruni tangga saat mereka sudah tiba di lantai satu, dia juga menurunkan Seokjin dari gendongannya. Seokjin yang tidak siap bergegas berpegangan pada dinding terdekat, dia menyeret kakinya yang sakit dengan perlahan.

"Terima kasih." Seokjin berujar pada Namjoon seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Namjoon.

"Tidak jauh, kok. Aku biasanya naik bus kalau ingin pulang ke rumah."

Namjoon melirik kaki Seokjin, "Kau mau naik bus dengan kondisi seperti itu?"

Seokjin menunduk menatap kakinya, "A-aku kan tidak punya pilihan.."

Namjoon berdecak, "Aku akan mengantarmu. Ayo."

"Eh? Sungguh?"

"Ya, jadi cepatlah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya kenapa tadi kau bisa terjatuh?" tanya Namjoon dengan suara keras untuk mengalahkan suara desingan angin di sekitar mereka karena saat ini mereka sedang menaiki motor yang dikendarai Namjoon.

"Kalau kuceritakan pun kau pasti tidak akan percaya." ujar Seokjin dengan suara keras.

"Katakan saja!"

Seokjin mengulum bibirnya, "Aku.. bisa melihat hantu."

"Kau apa?!"

"Aku bisa melihat hantu! Dan tadi.. aku melihat hantu itu di tangga, makanya aku terjatuh."

"Apa kau sedang bercanda?"

"Aku serius!" Seokjin mendengus pelan karena Namjoon sepertinya tidak percaya padanya.

"Oke, aku percaya padamu."

"Kau sendiri sedang apa di sana? Jam sekolah sudah lama berakhir."

"Aku tertidur di atap dan waktu aku bangun ternyata hari sudah malam."

Seokjin mengangguk-angguk polos, "Aah, begitu."

"Rumahmu di sebelah mana?"

"Ah, itu rumahku!" ujar Seokjin seraya menunjuk rumah dengan pagar berwarna biru di depannya.

Namjoon mengendarai motornya hingga berhenti di depan rumah itu, lalu Seokjin bergerak turun dengan hati-hati.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang." Seokjin membungkuk sopan pada Namjoon.

Namjoon membuka helmnya dan mengangguk santai, "Kau bilang tadi kau terjatuh karena hantu? Apa kejadian sewaktu tanganmu memar dua minggu lalu itu juga karena hantu?"

"Eh? I-iya. Ada hantu yang mencengkram tanganku."

"Apa tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan untuk mengusir mereka?"

' _Ada, kalau aku menyentuhmu, hantunya akan hilang.'_

Yah, Seokjin ingin sekali mengucapkan itu tapi dia tahu Namjoon tidak akan menyukai itu. Seokjin menunduk dan menggeleng sedih, "Tidak ada."

"Benarkah?"

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Namjoon, "GYAA!" jerit Seokjin dan refleks memegang tangan Namjoon saat dia melihat sesosok hantu wanita di bawah pohon di seberang rumahnya.

Namjoon menoleh ke belakangnya, "Apa? Ada apa?"

Seokjin menghembuskan napas lega, "Ada hantu, tapi dia sudah pergi. Syukurlah.."

"Oh, benarkah? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku menyentuhmu.. – _oops_.." Seokjin langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri.

"Hoo, jadi hantu itu akan hilang kalau kau menyentuhku?"

Seokjin mengulum bibirnya gugup, "Sudah malam, sampai ketemu besok di sekolah." Seokjin membungkuk kemudian dia bergegas memasuki rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Seokjin menghindari Namjoon selama seharian penuh. Bukannya apa, dia hanya malu karena Namjoon mengetahui kelemahannya dan juga mengetahui kalau satu-satunya yang bisa menolong Seokjin adalah Namjoon.

Seokjin berjalan dengan kaki yang sesekali menendangi kerikil di hadapannya. Dia benar-benar tidak suka dengan situasinya sekarang, dia itu laki-laki, tapi kenapa dia begitu takut hantu?

Dan kenapa yang bisa menolongnya hanya Namjoon? Seseorang yang ber _gender_ sama dengannya dan.. (Seokjin benci mengakui ini) sangat menarik hingga membuat Seokjin juga tertarik?

Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan ibunya yang memberi julukan _'Pink Princess'_ padanya?

Seokjin menggeleng kuat, ah tidak, pasti tidak berhubungan dengan itu. Walaupun dia disebut _'Pink Princess'_ , itu bukan berarti dia _Princess_ sungguhan kan? Dia hanya suka warna _pink_ , kok.

 _And pink is for men!_

Seokjin mengangguk mantap dan meneruskan langkahnya untuk kembali ke rumah. Namun dia memperlambat langkahnya saat melihat ada banyak orang yang sedang mengerubungi sesuatu. Seokjin berjalan ke sana dengan penasaran dan saat dia tiba di sana, dia melihat kalau baru saja terjadi sebuah kecelakaan hebat antara sebuah bus dan beberapa mobil.

Seokjin bisa melihat ada banyak korban yang sedang ditolong dari dalam mobil dan juga bus. Beberapa orang yang tadinya melihat kecelakaan itu berjalan pergi dan meninggalkan Seokjin seorang diri di sana.

Seokjin menatap sekeliling dan dia bisa melihat ada banyak hantu yang sebelumnya berkeliaran di jalan sekitar situ berkumpul di sana. Mereka seolah mengawasi tempat itu dan seolah menunggu 'anggota baru' yang nantinya akan menjadi hantu bersama mereka.

Seokjin bergidik, hantu yang berada di sekitarnya terlalu banyak dan dia benar-benar ketakutan. Kemudian dia melihat hantu-hantu itu berpaling ke arahnya dan menatapnya kemudian mereka semua bergerak menghampirinya.

Seokjin gemetar dan wajahnya berubah pucat pasi. Seokjin menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan berjongkok, "Tidak, tidak, pergi!"

Seokjin merasakan hawa dingin yang mengelilinginya dan dia sadar itu berasal dari hantu-hantu itu.

"Tidak, kumohon.." mata Seokjin mulai memanas karena dia sangat ketakutan.

Seokjin merasakan seseorang menariknya agar berdiri dan saat Seokjin membuka matanya dia berhadapan dengan wajah Namjoon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Namjoon.

Seokjin terisak tanpa sadar. "A-aku takut.."

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya, tapi kemudian dia sadar kalau saat ini mereka sedang berada di area tempat terjadinya kecelakaan. Hantu-hantu itu pasti berkeliaran di sini.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Namjoon menarik Seokjin dan memeluknya.

"Ssh, tidak apa. Aku di sini, kau tidak akan melihat mereka." ujar Namjoon seraya menepuk-nepuk kepala Seokjin di pelukannya.

"Aku takut sekali. Kenapa harus aku yang mengalami semua ini?"

"Hei, tenanglah."

"Aku bisa gila jika seperti ini terus. Aku tidak sanggup lagi."

Namjoon melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Seokjin, "Hei, kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku tidak akan baik-baik saja."

"Ya, kau akan baik-baik saja karena aku tidak akan pergi dari sisimu. Kalau kau melihat hantu, kau boleh langsung berlari padaku agar hantu itu pergi."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa?"

Namjoon tersenyum miring, "Tentu saja karena aku tertarik padamu, bodoh. Kau pikir apa alasanku membiarkanmu duduk di sebelahku selama dua minggu lebih? Kalau aku tidak tertarik padamu, kau sudah kulempar dari jendela di hari pertama."

Seokjin membulatkan matanya.

Namjoon tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Seokjin, dia meraih sebelah tangan Seokjin dan menggenggamnya. "Ayo kuantar pulang. Kau ini, kenapa pulang lebih dulu? Padahal aku sudah menunggu sampai kelas tambahanmu selesai dengan tidur di atap."

"Eh? Jadi kau tidur di sana untuk menungguku?"

Namjoon tertawa, "Ya, tentu saja. Kau pikir apa lagi?"

.

.

 _Mungkin.. Namjoon memang jawaban dari semua doa yang Seokjin ucapkan selama ini.._

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

.

Hahaha, _oneshoot_ iseng yang kubuat setelah membuat part satu dari ' _ **Temptation'**_.

Kuharap kalian suka ya~

.

.

.

.

 _Lastly, review_? ^^v

.

.

 **Thanks**


End file.
